<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shawson One Shots by svu_jj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199874">Shawson One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj'>svu_jj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svu_jj/pseuds/svu_jj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on random prompts! more to come!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriela Dawson/Leslie Shay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bad dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the same dream. May 2014. Except for this time, Gabby didn’t say anything. “Okay, let’s get him out of here and into the Ambo. I’ll radio ahead to Med.” </p>
<p>As Gabby got to get up, the floor gave way underneath her. “Gabby!” </p>
<p>“Shay!” Gabby called hanging on for dear life. “Hang on I’m coming!” Shay responded after moving the victim away. </p>
<p>The ground she was hanging on to started to give way. “I love you...” and those were the last words Shay heard before a loud crunch and thud were heard. “Gabby!” Shay cried in tears. </p>
<p>But Gabby was gone. Laying lifeless on the ground below. “Shay! Dawson! You there?” A voice called </p>
<p>“Shay!.” </p>
<p>“Shay!” Gasping, Shay woke up frantically. “No, no, no let go of me! I have to get to her!” Tears were dripping onto her t-shirt and down her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Shay...it’s me, baby. Look at me.” Gabby took Shay's face in her hands and turned her head. </p>
<p>“I’m okay. You’re okay. You lived baby. You had a nasty head injury for a while but you’re okay now. Look at me baby, in and out. Focus on my breathing.” </p>
<p>“I. I can't!” </p>
<p>“You can.” Gabby tugged Shay closer onto her lap and pressed their foreheads together. Things were quiet for a couple of minutes, the only sound being the occasional sniffle. </p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p>Shay nodded wordlessly. “I dreamed that you died. And that I couldn’t save you.” </p>
<p>“Who are you with right now?”</p>
<p>“You....”</p>
<p>“Yes me, but who am I?” </p>
<p>“Gabby Dawson, my girlfriend.” </p>
<p>“And what did you say after you got out of the hospital?” </p>
<p>“That I loved you. And I didn’t want to live another day without kissing you.” </p>
<p>“That’s right. Come here.” She pulled Shay down with her and cuddled the blonde. “Now close your eyes and relax.” </p>
<p>Shay did what she was told and soon after, Gabby's soft voice was heard. “Bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay. Bad dreams bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay.” </p>
<p>And just like that Shay was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shay brushes gabby's hair</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay was lying casually on their bed watching a new telenovela to try and learn Spanish. “En-ton-ces,” Shay mumbled to herself. “Hey baby, whatcha watching?” </p><p>“Um...” Shay started as she looked around for the remote. “La Reina del Sur.” </p><p>“Hm interesting.” She smiled at her fiancée and then retreated to the bathroom to dry her hair after her shower. As Shay was watching and listening, a frustrated groan emitted from her fiancée. “Gab?” </p><p>“I hate this stupid brush! It never gets the tangles out and it gets hair all over me!” </p><p>“Okay okay. Come here.” Shay responded calmly. She scooted back on the bed and grabbed an old towel from the floor. “Shay I’m not in the mood, I can't even brush my hair!” </p><p>“I wasn’t suggesting that for your information, now would you get over here?”</p><p>“Fine.” Gabby huffed and trudged towards the bed. She went to lay down but Shay stopped her. “Uh uh, turn around and face the tv.” </p><p>“Why?” She asked a little upset at not seeing Shays face. “Relax baby. You’ll see me soon.” She laughed. </p><p>“Now, would you hand me your hairbrush?” </p><p>Wordlessly, Gabby did what she was asked and handed Shay the brush. Shay set the brush down on her lap and got the towel to squeeze the water out. She was so gentle with it Gabby could cry. After a couple of minutes, the towel was set aside and Gabby felt her hair being brushed. </p><p>“What do you think of me adding Dawson on my name?” </p><p>“For your last name? “ </p><p>“Yeah. I was thinking of a hyphen name. I wanted to ask you though first.” Shay said quietly. </p><p>“No matter what you choose, I’m okay with it. I did ask you to marry me after all. Do you want to change your name and add mine?” </p><p>“Yeah. I’ve always just been Leslie Shay. Now I can be Leslie Elizabeth Dawson-Shay. I know it doesn’t sound great but I want to be a part of your family. For good.” </p><p>“I love you.” Gabby turned and kissed her soundly. “I love you more. Now turn around I’m almost done.” Smiling, Gabby turned around and was lulled to sleep by Shays gentle brushing and quiet singing of her favourite song, somewhere only we know. </p><p>“You’re my angel Gabriela Dawson.” Shay reached over and turned out the light and held Gabby to her as she watched the tv.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. crafts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gabby and shay make crafts after a long day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicago winters were always the most brutal. Especially for the members of firehouse 51. </p>
<p>“Alright, one more call and then we’re done,” Gabby grunted as she pulled her coat tighter to her. “Finally. I swear my ass is going to freeze and fall off.” </p>
<p>Gabby smirked at her but shook her head. “Come on. Do you want to drive?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, why not?” Shay replied. It was a simple drive, only a couple of blocks away so they made casual conversation for the duration. </p>
<p>“What do we got?” Gabby asked. “Five years old stuck on her second-floor balcony.” </p>
<p>“Okay listen up people! Severide get the ladder! Shay, Cap, go with Casey through the front door. Dawson, stay down here with the stretcher.” </p>
<p>They nodded and after one quick squeeze of their hands, they went their separate ways. It didn’t take long for Shay to get to the girl and distract her while Kelly came up. </p>
<p>“Hi sweetie, my names Shay, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“My daddies said never to talk to strangers.” The five-year-old replied. “I’m not a stranger, I’m a paramedic. And my friend Casey here is a firefighter. We’re here to help you. Can you tell me your name?” </p>
<p>“Ella...” </p>
<p>“Okay Ella, see my friend Kelly out there? He’s coming up the later and his friends are going to help you down. Now, are you hurt?” </p>
<p>“I tripped. My ankle hurts.” </p>
<p>“Okay, can I take a look?” She asked gently. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Shay took a quick peek and saw that it was just bruised. “Alright now I want you to shut your eyes for me okay?” She nodded and did what was requested of her. And just like that Kelly got her down. The crowd below clapped while Gabby blew a kiss at Shay. When Shay was back on the ground, Gabby came and put her arm around Shay. “Alright Ella, my name is Gabby. I’m gonna drive the ambulance while Shay stays with you okay?” </p>
<p>She nodded and got in the ambulance with Shay. “So Ella, can you tell me about your family?” Shay asked while getting her hooked up to the monitors. “Uh-huh, I have  two daddies, one cat and a hamster.” </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s pretty cool. Where are your daddies?” </p>
<p>“At work. I was supposed to be with the babysitter. But she had to see her boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?” Shay nearly choked when Gabby snorted from the front. “Um. No actually. Do you?” </p>
<p>“Nope. My daddies said I had to be 14.” She answered holding up what she thought was fourteen fingers. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked curiously. </p>
<p>“I do actually.” </p>
<p>“Really?!” The little girl's eyes lit up in excitement. “Can I meet her?” </p>
<p>“Maybe. For now, we got to get you to the hospital and wait for your dad's. We already called them and they’re going to be there.” </p>
<p>“That’s cool.” She sighed. The rest of the drive went by quickly and they did their job. </p>
<p>“Hey. You were really good with that little girl today.” Gabby said quietly after the chaos subsided. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s how I know.” </p>
<p>“Know what?” </p>
<p>“That you’ll be a great mom to our little one.” </p>
<p>“Little one. Wait. It took?” </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” The couple had been trying to get pregnant for almost a year and finally, they found a great donor. “We’re having a baby?” Shay asked her eyes filling with tears. “Yeah.” Gabby laughed wiping her tears. If they weren’t in public, Shay would have jumped Gabby then. So instead she settled for a hug. </p>
<p>“Excuse me? Are you Shay and Gabby?” A man interrupted as he approached them. “Yes sir, how can we help you?” </p>
<p>“You saved my daughter, Ella?. She wanted to know if you guys wanted to come colour with her before you left.” </p>
<p>“Sure,” Gabby answered for them. They were off anyways. So they walked to the little girl's room and sat down next to her. </p>
<p>“Hey, Ella! What are we making today?” </p>
<p>“Snowflakes! I love arts and crafts.” She answered happily. </p>
<p>So they each got a piece of paper and began to colour a snowflake. “Ms. Gabby?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Is Shay your girlfriend?” </p>
<p>The women laughed before nodding. “Yep. She’s all mine.” </p>
<p>“That’s cool.” They didn’t speak for a bit after that and the three of them worked on their snowflakes.”I love you” Shay whispered.</p>
<p>“I love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pacing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gabby finds shay pacing one evening<br/>tw// panic attacks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shay? Gabby called as she entered the house back from a grocery run. When she turned her head to the living room, she saw Shay pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>After getting no response she looked around and noticed the place was a mess. </p>
<p>“Shay?” Gabby questioned seeing this. When she was quiet she finally heard the rapid gasps for air from her. “Shay. Shay baby you’re scaring me. You need to breathe.” </p>
<p>But she couldn’t, her brain felt fuzzy and her ears were buzzing. Too many things had happened and she couldn’t control them anymore. She then stumbled on the leg of the chair and hit the ground face first, causing a bloody nose. By now she was downright hysterical and she couldn’t breathe. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Gabby sat behind Shay and pulled her into her, not caring about the blood. “Listen to my heartbeat and match my breathing.”</p>
<p>Shay struggled momentarily but then grabbed onto Gabby's shirt to try to ground her. “One....two....three...four....”</p>
<p>She repeated this process until Shay was breathing normally again. “Okay. Good girl. I’m not going to ask you to do anything. I’m going to get up and grab a washcloth to clean the blood from your face. Is that okay?” </p>
<p>Shay nodded looking away. Within moments, her girlfriend had returned. “Close your eyes.” </p>
<p>“No!” Shay managed. She was terrified of closing her eyes and seeing everything. “Okay, how about one at a time, just so I can clean you up?” Gabby asked gently. Shay nodded reluctantly and Gabby began the process. </p>
<p>Soon it was over and she was blood-free. “I heard a noise, so I looked outside. I...I um saw a telephone pole come crashing down. It didn’t hit anyone but it made a loud crunching sound as it hit a parked car. Just like the sound when I fell through the factory....” </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry. Come here.” </p>
<p>Shay obliged and crawled into Gabby's lap letting her girlfriend comfort her. “I got you. I’m not letting anything happen to you. What do you say to a hot bath and a movie night?” </p>
<p>“Can I pick the movie?” </p>
<p>“Always. Come on, I’ll get the bath started.”</p>
<p>“Will you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone…” </p>
<p>“Hey. There's no place I'd rather be than holding you in my arms. Nowhere. Got that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I got that.” And for the first time that night, a smile reached Shay's eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please don't hesitate to leave a review and request prompts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i can handle it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shay’s sick but won’t admit it. <br/>Of course Gabby sees right through the act</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:00 am, May 1st. </p>
<p>Shay and Gabby’s alarm went off signaling it was time to get up. Immediately when Shay sat up, her head spun so violently she nearly fell right on to the ground. </p>
<p>“Ugh.” She groaned. “Shay?” Gabby asked hearing the groan. </p>
<p>“I’m fine I swear.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure? You’re a little pale babe.” </p>
<p>“Yeah a couple ibuprofen and I’ll be good as new.” </p>
<p>Gabby didn’t believe a word Shay was saying but she figured it was best not to argue. “Alright.” She leaned down and kissed Shays forehead ignoring the slight warmth that radiated from it. </p>
<p>She went and took a quick shower and then debated on texting the chief. However she decided against it, as she didn’t want to upset Shay. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Shay was in the shower trying to muster up the strength to stand up without coughing up a lung. Eventually she figured it out, and tried to pass as fine. </p>
<p>“Shay please, you’re clearly sick.” </p>
<p>“I can handle it Gabby. I’m not sick, I’m only slightly ill. As in the sniffles. Let’s go before we’re late.” She snapped. It hurt to swallow and she was freezing. She didn’t mean to snap at Gabby but she wanted to prove that she was okay. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Gabby responded before getting her keys and heading out the door. Usually they’d take one car but Gabby figured it was best to give Shay space. Everyone noticed the tension between the two when they got to work but didn’t comment. They also saw Shay looking like death. </p>
<p>“Shay you alright?” Mouch asked. Right as Shay was going to respond, the alarm went off saving her. Unfortunately, the partners had to share an ambo which meant Shay needed to apologize.<br/>“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry too.” </p>
<p>“For what?” Shay asked confused. “For making you feel incapable. You know your body. I was just worried.” </p>
<p>“I know.” She held her hand out to Gabby who gladly took it. “Be honest. On a scale of 1-10, how are you feeling. No judgment.” </p>
<p>“3. I took some ibuprofen, I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>Needless to say that didn’t happen. She managed to get through the call but as soon as they got out of the ER after dropping the patient off, Shay collapsed. </p>
<p>“Shay!” Gabby screamed as she shook Shay to get her to wake up. “Help! Someone help!” </p>
<p>Hearing her anguished cries, a doctor came out and rushed to them. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“She just collapsed!”</p>
<p>“Okay Ma’am, She’s in good hands, do you have a next of kin for her?”<br/>“Me. Im her girlfriend. Her name is Leslie Shay, She’s 32 years old, blood type O negative. She woke up sick this morning, told me she was feeling like a three about an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Please go to the waiting room and we’ll have someone give you an update as soon as possible.” Gabby nodded knowing the drill and went to the chairs. She figured she should tell Kelly and Boden at least. So she pulled out her phone and dialed the firehouse. </p>
<p>“Hello?” Bodens deep voice answered. “Hey…It’s Dawson.” She said trying not to cry. “Dawson, what’s up? Everyone else is back what happened?”</p>
<p>“Shay collapsed. She hasn’t been feeling well all day. Just…I know she would want Kelly to know, so can you tell him? The doctors here I have to go.”</p>
<p>“Family of Leslie Shay?” </p>
<p>“That’s me. I’m her girlfriend. Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“She’s going to be just fine. She’s got a bad spout of pneumonia. We already started her on antibiotics and the coughing should go down soon. If you’d like to see her, she’s in room 809.” </p>
<p>Gabby sighed in relief and headed towards the elevator to Shays room. Even if she was mad at her for downplaying her illness earlier, she couldn’t find it in her heart to be upset now. She just wanted to kiss her and hold her. </p>
<p>“Gabby...” Shay whispered. </p>
<p>“Hi...” She replied softly while making her way to the bed. “How are you feeling baby?” </p>
<p>“Tired, but better. You?”</p>
<p>“Worried. But I’ll live. Heard they got you on drugs now.” </p>
<p>“Gabby, I’m sorry for telling you I was fine. I honestly thought it was just a cold.” </p>
<p>“You collapsed! I didn’t know what was wrong!” </p>
<p>“Gabby..” </p>
<p>“‘No I’m not finished! You treated it like it didn’t matter, and I know I shouldn’t be mad but I love you!” </p>
<p>“You love me?” </p>
<p>“Yeah I love you!” Gabby admitted. Finally, she stopped yelling and breathed. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” Her lip began to tremble and she tried to blink away the tears. </p>
<p>“Gab..come here sweetie.” Shay encouraged holding her arms out. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Gabby countered. </p>
<p>“You won’t. I’m not injured. Come here please?” She practically begged. Finally Gabby relented and came over to the bed and laid in Shays lap with her head on her legs. </p>
<p>“I love you too Gabby Dawson. More than you know.” Shay replied combing her fingers through Gabbys hair. </p>
<p>“You really scared me girl. Don’t do it again. I need you, you’re my partner. Both in the ambo and in life. I cant imagine living without you, so next time you’re sick, stay home please?” </p>
<p>“Deal. As long as you stay home with me and entertain me.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And how will I do that?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Shay grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a helping hand, or two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shay gets injured and realizes she needs help doing basic things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>most of the medical info I looked up, sorry if it isn’t correct, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being injured really can’t suck anymore Shay thought as she sat on the couch. The pain was bad enough, the not being able to do things for herself, frustrating to say the least. </p>
<p>Flashback: </p>
<p>“Alright let’s get this patient to the hospital.” And just like that Gabby watched her girlfriend nearly die. She closed the ambo doors and reached behind her to get the bag on the ground. As she turned around, a car came ramming into the side of the ambulance. Shay’s side. </p>
<p>“Shay!” Gabby screamed. Luckily the ambulance was still upright. She opened the left door that wasn’t totaled and quickly got the patient out as bystanders and police pulled up along with the rest of the fire department. “Get this patient out of here.” She ordered. As soon as that was done, she carefully tried to get to her love. “Shay. Shay baby can you hear me?” </p>
<p>“Gabby...” </p>
<p>“It’s me baby. Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“My shoulder, it hurts.” </p>
<p>“Okay sweetie. Hold on I’m coming.” She got a C collar to stabilize her neck and then gently lifted Shay out of the ambo on to a gurney. “Someone get her into an ambulance now!”</p>
<p>The drive to the hospital was one of the scariest for Gabby as she watched Shays face pale with every bump in the road. </p>
<p>“What do we have?” The doctor asked when they arrived. “My girlfriend, she was in an ambulance accident, We’re paramedics, she says she has pain in her shoulder.” </p>
<p>“Okay ma’am we’ll take it from here.” So reluctantly Gabby let them do her job and stood by Shay quietly as they diagnosed her with a clavicle fracture. “Okay so unfortunately she’s going to need surgery. We will have someone come and update you as soon as possible are you her emergency contact?” </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” </p>
<p>“Okay. We will see you in about two hours.” </p>
<p>The two hours passed slowly and finally she was able to see Shay. “She did great. Recovery time is about 3 months, she can return to work in about 2 weeks, light duty only to start with. She will need help with things for the first few days as well as pain management.” Gabby nodded and looked back at Shay. “You and me baby.” </p>
<p>End flashback: </p>
<p>It had only been a week since the surgery, and Shay truly believed she would be fine for a while. That was until day 4 when she was truly bored out of her mind. </p>
<p>“Hey baby.” Gabbys voice interrupted her thoughts. “Hey.” Shay replied quietly. “What did you do today?” </p>
<p>“I sat on the couch, went to the bathroom, tried to open a granola bar, failed, then I sat in front of the tv watching greys anatomy.” </p>
<p>“Let me make you something to eat then hmm? Do you want some help getting up?” </p>
<p>“No I got it.” Shay tried to get off the couch and grimaced in pain. “Hey hey hold on, let me help.” </p>
<p>“I don’t need help! I can do it!” Shay snapped. Gabby immediately retreated back and took a breath. She knew Shay was in pain. “Shit, Gabby I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.. I just... I haven’t taken the pain meds today, because I couldn’t get off the couch..” Shay admitted quietly. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. Now, can I help you please?” </p>
<p>Shay nodded and let the love of her life help her up. “I feel really gross, I’ve been in pajamas all day. Can I take a shower?” </p>
<p>“No baby remember you gotta keep it dry. How about I help you with a bath?” </p>
<p>“Okay..” </p>
<p>Shay walked to the bathroom and Gabby followed waiting for Shay to ask for help. “I can do this.” Shay mumbled to herself as she looked at her clothing. She used her right hand, and took her pants off and then sighed. She got half the shirt up before accidentally lifting the shoulder causing excruciating pain. “Ah!” She cried out. </p>
<p>“Can..can you help me?” Shay blushed. “Anytime. And guess what?” </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“There’s no shame in asking for a helping hand. Or two.” Gabby grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shay has a fever and dawson takes care of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was helped by rach &lt;3 thanks for the illness &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firehouse 51 had been full of chaos lately. With the heat, came fires. More fires, meant more people to save. Which meant that they never really got more than thirty minutes to rest. No sleep, meant illness. </p>
<p>That illness just happened to choose Shay. She knew something was wrong, she had felt really cold and really hot all day. Of course, Shay being Shay, she decided she was going to power through it and try to ignore the shakes and the nausea. If she could focus on not being sick, maybe she could will the chills and shakes away. If this persisted, and the meds didn’t help, she would ask Boden for a day off. </p>
<p>So while Shay was in the kitchen thinking if she could keep food down, her favorite person spoke. “Hey baby you feeling okay?” Gabby asked seeing her girlfriends pale complexion. </p>
<p>Deciding to go for the truth as she was feeling that crappy, Shay was honest with Gabby. “Yeah, I’m just not feeling too hot today, I just need a nap and I’ll be good.” She responded getting some water out of the fridge. “You sure?” Gabby frowned not believing her completely. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m good baby.” Shay smiled forcefully. Gabby walked closer to her investigating for herself but eventually settled for kissing Shays sweaty forehead. </p>
<p>“You’re hot.” </p>
<p>Shay’s eyes fluttered. “Thank you baby, but we’re at work” </p>
<p>Gabby smiled and stroked Shay’s cheek. “No sweetie, you’re not as in you have a fever. Come with me.” </p>
<p>With that Gabby dragged Shay to the first aid kit with her to take her temperature leaving no room for protest. “Gab I’m fine, I just need to sleep it off.” </p>
<p>“Shut up and open your mouth.” Gabby ordered ignoring her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Frowning, Shay did what she was told. “100 even. Fever. Come on, let’s go sit on the couch.” </p>
<p>Shay nodded and followed Gabby to the benches. Gabby sat first, patting the space next to her. “Since we’re still on shift, you can lay in my lap until we get a call okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay” she yawned. She got settled with her sweatshirt being used as a blanket and slowly drifted off. Sensing her girlfriend needed the sleep, Gabby felt her forehead. She knew the fever was rising but they were paramedics, it would be okay. </p>
<p>Carefully taking her hair out of the ponytail , Gabby began to run her fingers through Shays sweaty blonde hair. “I’m gonna marry you one day Leslie Shay. And you’re still gonna be this stubborn girl who hates being sick. But I’m never going to stop taking care of you. Never” </p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, before noises were heard from the other room as they were coming closer. Luckily, Gabby was facing them and was able to shush them before they woke up her sick girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Shhh, she’s sleeping.” Gabby whispered pointing to Shay who was smiling in her sleep clearly having a nice dream. </p>
<p>“Oh my bad. I’ll go tell everyone to stay out of here.” Otis smiled. Gabby nodded her thanks and looked back at Shay before eventually closing her eyes as well. She woke up an hour later to Shay’s moans of discomfort. “Shay? Sweetie what’s wrong.” </p>
<p>“I don’t feel good.” She whined. </p>
<p>“Okay, what’s hurting?” </p>
<p>“I’m dizzy, I feel sick.” </p>
<p>“Alright hang on baby. Someone get me a trash can!” </p>
<p>Nearby, Mouch pushed over the trash bin next to his chair before leaving the room as fast as he could. “Okay baby breathe it’s okay, let it out.” Gabby coaxed as Shay panted heavily. And just like that Shay threw up into the trash can. </p>
<p>“Feel better?” Gabby asked once Shay had wiped her mouth and leaned back. “Yeah.” She whispered. </p>
<p>“Good girl, come on let’s get you home, think you can get up?” </p>
<p>“No. I don’t wanna be sick again.” She moaned. </p>
<p>“Okay sweetie, we can stay here until you feel a little bit better. Can you take a sip of water for me?” </p>
<p>Shay eyed the water but consented. Gabby brought the water to her lips and helped Shay take a small sip to keep her hydrated but not upset her stomach. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t do that. You don’t need to apologize for being sick. I love you and I always want to take care of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which gabby gathers the strength to come out to the firehouse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shay and Gabby were very careful about PDA. They hugged and they sat together because that’s what they did before they started dating. But Gabby wasn’t out yet. They had talked about it but ultimately Gabby was scared of being treated differently.</p>
<p> “I don't want them to start making jokes or worse" is what she said once when her girlfriend's roommate asked. Bless Kelly Severide, thank god that man could keep a secret. </p>
<p>“What's worse?” Kelly asked curiously. </p>
<p>“I don't want them to make Shay question whether or not I'm worth it…I come with a lot of baggage and I'm still trying to define myself. I love her to death and I'm so afraid that once we tell people, she won’t feel the same anymore…” She admitted tears trailing down her cheeks and onto the countertop.</p>
<p>“Listen to me. If I know one thing, it's that Leslie Shay is madly in love with you. She would give everything up for you in a heartbeat. Now come on, do you want a ride or not?” </p>
<p>Gabby nodded and grabbed her coat to head out to Kelly's car. She thought about what he had said and decided that she wanted to do it, not only for herself but for Shay too. </p>
<p>Once they were driving back from a call Gabby decided to talk to Shay about it. “I wanna tell them.”</p>
<p>“Tell them?” Shay asked a little confused</p>
<p>“I want to come out to our family. I want them to see you the way I see you.” </p>
<p>Once she was at a stoplight, Shay leaned over and kissed Gabby soundly. “You amaze me, Gabriela Dawson. I am behind you 100% and I am fine with whatever you decide.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. You’re my angel.” Gabby squeezed Shay's hand and flashed her the grin she was famous for. </p>
<p>Later that night, Shay decided that they would stay in to “celebrate”. That ended with their clothes on the floor below the bed. “When do you want to do it?” Shay asked tucking a strand of Gabbys hair behind her ear to cool her down. </p>
<p>“Maybe tomorrow. We could go in and announce it if that’s okay with you, if not I get it we can-“ The blonde's lips came crashing into her own effectively silencing her. “Stop doubting yourself. That sounds great.” </p>
<p>“How do you always know what to say? Here I am freaking out, and you just kiss me. How do you do it?” Gabby asked moving the sheets down to trace circles on her girlfriend's body. </p>
<p>“I don’t know honestly. But I do know that I love you so much and I want forever with you.” </p>
<p>“Forever huh?” </p>
<p>“For as long as you’ll have me. Now come on, let’s get some sleep.” She lifted her arm and Gabby laid down in the open space and sighed happily. </p>
<p>The next day before shift: </p>
<p>“You ready?” Shay asked Gabby. </p>
<p>“Honestly? Terrified.” </p>
<p>“Hey, they’re accepting okay? Remember the first day I came in there immediately saying I was gay? They immediately welcomed me with open arms. I’m going to be right by your side. You can do this.” </p>
<p>Gabby nodded and walked into the station. “Hey, Dawson.” Mills greeted. Upon hearing Gabbys name the rest of the firehouse looked up. </p>
<p>“You alright there Dawson?” Hermann asked. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I um. I need to tell you guys something....”</p>
<p>Cruz turned down the tv immediately and focused his attention on Gabby along with everyone else. </p>
<p>“It’s been a little while coming, and I feel ready to tell you all. I’m bisexual.” After she admitted it, a weight was lifted from her chest as she stared at her family.</p>
<p>Once the shock wore off suddenly she was engulfed in a hug from all the men.</p>
<p>“Way to go Dawson! Anyone in mind? I can set you up with my cousin!” Otis offered.</p>
<p>Gabby laughed and shook her head making eye contact with her girlfriend. Shay nodded in confirmation and grabbed her hand. “Actually...” She held up their hands. “I’m seeing someone.” She said shyly. </p>
<p>The men cheered and pulled Shay into their group hug as well. “How long has this been going on?” Mills asked confused. </p>
<p>“Half a year.” Shay smiled. </p>
<p>“We’re so happy for you. The both of you. Congratulations.” Boden said nodding his approval.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, it's been so long, I'm finally updating. Please enjoy!<br/>and as always feel free to suggest prompts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>